FourWay Street
by YourFaithIsAFailure
Summary: Don't even try to read this. It's Discontinued... Sorry, it's been like... a year and now I return. Dislike...
1. Mitsuki

FOUR_WAY STREET

OC PROFILE

Mitsuki Koi

Female

Black hair braided down her back

Purple insecure, untrusting eyes

Extremely pale skin

Black tank-top, black capris (Shikamaru-like)

Black poncho/cape with a tie in the front and a standing collar (FMA-like)

Mitsuki Koi never trusted anybody after the "incident"… and hopes she will never have to. She joined the Ninja Academy for cover, as she was already a jonin from Void (place across sea). She doesn't talk to anybody… ever. Even if she is asked a question in class. Nobody ever tries to talk to her. Except Shikamaru. And he's the only one she will acknowledge. But still won't talk.

She hates fangirls, especially Sasuke's.


	2. Chapter 1: Talk

Four-way Street

Chapter 1: Talk

Sunlight. I hate sunlight.

Darkness. Night time. The moon and the stars. That, I like. Being alone—actually not really. It's just that all the people here in Konaha are retarded. The girls are Uchiha obsessed and all the guys are girl obsessed. Except Shikamaru.

I want to actually talk to him. He's the first person I have ever wanted to talk to in five years. But I can't. If I do, I will start to trust him like I did someone many years ago. That someone found something out about me and that's how I ended up leaving Void and sadly coming here.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-CRASH!

"Crap! That's the third alarm clock this week!" I moaned. I rolled off the bed and flopped onto the floor. "Ugh…Sunlight. Oh, how I hatesunlight."

I crawled into the bathroom and took a shower. I still didn't feel very awake. But I am awake enough to realize: I have _got _to stop smashing my alarm clock.

I walk down the stairs and pull open the refrigerator. Completely empty…Oh boy…."I guess I'm not going to be hungry today," I tell myself as my stomach grumbles. "It's going to be a long day." I hate long days.

I started out the door and headed towards the Academy. Gawd! I'm hungry! I hate being hungry. I reached the Market area and it felt too crowded so I flash-jumped up onto the roofs. I saw a sweets cart below me. I hate sweets. Too sweet. I like sour things, they taste better. So I hopped down and Busted right through the cart, shooting sweets and candy all over. The cart owner's face was purple with anger. I shot off toward the academy, laughing to myself. Score.

Suddenly, my foot felt like it was sticking to the ground, but I didn't stop. I shot into the academy. I slowed in front of the room and walked in. I was the first one there.

When I looked at my shoe, I noticed sticky-sweet filling on my heel. I walked over to where the Uchiha normally sits, and wiped the purple goo on his chair.

Then, I walked back up to a seat in the back of the room and leaned I on the back two legs, my feet resting on the table in front of me. I crossed my arms, and fell asleep.

~x~x~x~

"Hey!" Somebody whispered, shaking me slightly. "Mitsuki, wake up. Class is about to start. I'd rather sleep too, but wake up!" the voice had a hint of urgency in it now. My eye twitched.

"Hah! You're awake! Open your eyes!" The voice sounded familiar now.

I opened them and Shikamaru was standing in front of me. He had a really stupid look of Triumph on his face.

I gave him look number forty-seven: irritation.

"Whatever. You are so hard on me," he replied. I snorted and gave look number twelve: Disbelief. Right then, Iruka walked into the room. Everybody went to their seats and sat down.

"As you all know, the graduation exam is in two days. I advise—wait, where's naruto?" Iruka asked.

Everybody looked around. I raised my hand, just to see the looks on everybody's faces, and pointed to the Hogake's stone faces.

Iruka's face turned blue. I stifled a laugh and smirked. After Iruka disappeared, Every single eyes was on me. I sat in my usual pose and smirked again.

Iruka stomped into the room, dragging a tied up Naruto behind him. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Iruka yelled. Naruto just sat there with the signature Uzumaki pout on his face. "Fine. Because of Naruto you all must transform into a copy of me before lunch." Iruka laughed nefariously. Ouch.

Everybody stood in a line. Uchiha went first. HE made a perfect copy. I hate that showoff. He sooo copies my silent stuff. The Jerk.

My turn was next and I made a perfect copy. Iruka didn't even look up and he still marked me off. In that moment, I realized Uchiha had a giant purple stain on his white shorts.

My eyes shot open, bulging, as I fell onto the ground. Laughing so hard my sides were in pain and I couldn't breathe. That was the purple filling from my shoe that I wiped off on his chair.

The look on everybody's faces. Jaws hit the floor. Eyes were the size of volleyballs and completely white. Even Uchiha, "Wh-What's so funny?" Naruto stuttered. I pointed at Uchiha.

Iruka was the first to recover. I was still laughing when Naruto used Sexy no Jutsu and Iruka got a nosebleed.

The lunch bell rang but nobody moved. I kept laughing. But I could breathe and wasn't in pain. After I finally quieted down, people started shuffling out of the room, whispering to each other about my laugh attack.

"What is up with that girl?"

"Why was she laughing at Sasuke-kun?"

"Did you see the giant purple stain on his shorts? I bet she had something to do with it!"

Shikamaru stayed behind and waited for me to get up. "Come on, stop being such a drag." The slacker leaned on the wall. I hate it when he calls me a "drag" or "Troublesome" or anything else of that nature. I HATE it. I instantly got up and walked towards him. He grabbed his lunch and walked out the door, me on his tail.

Shikamaru's

POV

I was wondering where her lunch was, so I asked.

"Mitsuki, where's your lunch?" She didn't respond. I faintly heard her stomach rumble. Figures. When we go to our normal spot, under a tree across the field, I asked again. "Mitsuki, where is your lunch?" Still no response. Not even a look. What a drag. I'm always trying to get her to respond, or at least say something. The first time I ever saw her smile was today when she laughed at Sasuke.

Did he say something to her when he passed her? If he did, I have to know what he said! Ever since she came here, I have failed at every try to get her to smile or even talk. I have tried everything!

I decided to ask him later when I noticed Mitsuki looking at my lunch. I realized why she didn't have a lunch. She probably didn't have any food. Ugh.

I held the rice balls out to her. She gave me look number 32: surprise. Yes-- I have numbers for her looks. Big Deal!

"Take some," I told her. She hesitantly reached out. "Go ahead, eat some," I repeated. She pulled out one and held it close, nibbled and took a bite. Look 13: enjoyment, but no smile. What _did _Sasuke say?

I offered her another one, but she declined. "Such a drag," I sighed.

She shot her hand out and grabbed another one. I figured it out. She doesn't like being called a drag. Perfect.

Suddenly, Mitsuki stood up and walked away. I guess she was pretty mad, so I figured I'd give her some space. But I do want to know where she left to go. Time to go ask Sasuke what he said. . . .


	3. Chapter 2: Should I?

Four-way Street

Chapter 2

Mitsuki's POV

I am pissed. He said it again! I hate that! ***sigh* **Well at least he doesn't follow me around. And he gave me lunch…I guess I could trust him…No! What am I thinking? If I do that again, he will probably be just the same as—

There was a rustling behind me. A weasel shot out of the bush and started zipping down the path. Hey, Weasel!" I quietly crooned. The weasel stopped and looked back. He had soft black eyes, a white lower jaw, belly and lower tail. His back was brownish grey.

Hey there, buddy. Are you hungry?" I grabbed a berry from the bush next to me and held it out to the animal. The weasel approached me, cautiously. "It's okay," I reassured it, "I've eaten them before. They're kinda sour so…just try it."

The weasel stalked closer. When I could have reached my hand out to touch him, he shot forward and snatched the berry. He sat down in front of me and slowly nibbled on the bluish berry until it was nothing.

I grabbed another and gave it to him. He nibbled again. "I think …. I'll call you Itachi. "That means 'weasel,' you know."

I plucked another berry and held it out for him. This time he sat closer when he nibbled. I continued to repeat the process until he would crawl up onto my shoulder. "Good, Itachi," I would say, feeding him another berry. When I figured out he was alright with me and trusted me, I stood up. By this time, it was sunset. Crap. I just skipped out on class. "It's your fault," I muttered. Itachi looked at me.

Shikamaru's POV

I got up and went after Sasuke. How troublesome, but I have to find out what he said. I saw him walking towards the classroom. "Sasuke!" I called. He stopped and turned around. "What do you want?" he growled. "When Mitsuki had that laugh attack, did you say something to her?" I asked. An immediate response from Sasuke, "Huh? No. Why would I speak to that baka?" he whirled around and continued on his way. What a drag.

"She's not a baka!" I shouted. Oh crap! Why did I say that? That freak's gonna murder me or something. This is so troublesome! Why'd I say that? I didn't plan that! Oh man, he's pissed!!

Sasuke turned around again and walked away. I sighed. What had she been laughing at? What the hell? Sasuke has a giant purple stain on his shorts! Was she laughing at _That?!_

The rest of the day was uneventful except for when Mitsuki didn't return after lunch. Where did she go?

"Where's Mitsuki?" Iruka asked. Everyone looked at me. I was the only one who ever talked to her. "I dunno. She walked off after lunch. So troublesome," I slouched in my seat. After I left the academy, I decided to go to my cloud-watching clearing. The plaice is hidden in the woods. It's a clearing that nobody goes to. It's quiet and shaded. You can see the best clouds from there.

I flash-jumped onto the branches of the tree and headed right for the center of the forest. What I found surprised me. In the center of the clearing, there was Mitsuki. She was laying, watching the sky. Next to her, a weasel.

I hopped down next to her and said, "So this is where you've been. What's with the weasel?" I must've scared her because she jumped with look number 57: embarrassment along with surprise and annoyance on her face.

"Calm down! I get it, you're not a drag," I wasn't thinking "I rushed," she calmed down. "So how did you find my cloud-watching spot?" She pointed to the weasel. "What's with that guy, anyway?" She didn't respond.

Mitsuki laid back down and got down next to her. The clouds were tinted orange and magenta. We stayed there for a while until it started to get dark. I got up and started to walk away. "Seeya'," I said. "Wait!"

Mitsuki's POV

"Wait!" I called out sitting up. I slapped my hands over my mouth. What am I doing?! If I trust him, he'll turn out to be just like Refuto….Refuto Hidarigawa…

The look on his face, it snapped me out of my thoughts. His eyes were huge, white, and completely dumbfounded. His mouth was hanging open and he was stopped mid-step. My mind was jumbled, and I felt dizzy.

Should I trust him? What do I do? I should….I shouldn't….trust him?


End file.
